


Fic Bites - Inception

by monkeydra



Series: Fic Bites [10]
Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Robots & Androids, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2019-06-03
Packaged: 2019-06-29 13:39:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15730521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkeydra/pseuds/monkeydra
Summary: some short fics I wrote for Inception





	1. Arthur/Eames – Android/Cyborg

“Did you steal a painting for me, darling?” he asked, incredulousness mixing with the whirring undercurrent you could always just barely hear.

“You like this artist, right?” he asked, an answer in itself and Eames smiled, a thoughtless, lopsided, _genuine_ thing, rarer than the painting in his hands.

“I do,” he said, running a finger along the frame, eyes darting to and fro over the painting. “Thank you, Arthur.”

That was the first time he said his name.


	2. Arthur/Eames – College AU

“Darling, you will have my eternal love and devotion and also my help in physics if you get me through this essay.”

“I already have your eternal love and devotion from the last essay,” he muttered, chewing on the end of his pen. “I’ll meet you in the library later and help you.”

“Thank you,” he said, and Arthur looked up in time to see a genuine smile before Eames was kissing him on the temple on the way out of his room. Arthur waited until he was gone before he slumped back in his chair, face undoubtedly red.


End file.
